


Finding more than a job

by Hectatess



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge (Supernatural), M/M, Witch/Familiar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Gabriel’s overbearing family is one of the main reasons he was a janitor for six years. Then said family stepped in and he’d hated his life ever since. He just needed some relief from the mind numbing job Michael had set him up with. It got him fired instead.That turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714900
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At it again with another GMC fic. Seriously. This is getting to be an addiction. But I happily wallow in it.
> 
> This time even the song-prompt got a place, very minor, but I did it. Have fun!

“You lost your job?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He knew his brother meant well, but a lecture wasn’t on his wish list right now. “Yes, Mikey. I did. Not my fault that stuck up asshole Adler can’t take a joke.”

Michael hummed and Gabriel could picture his oldest brother’s face. Eyes narrowed, lips pursed and a frown between his brows. “A joke. Gabriel, you exchanged his hand sanitizer with some ghastly smelling gel. He smelled like a toilet!” Michael sounded exasperated, and Gabriel bit his lip not to laugh. It was a good thing Mike had called and not decided to visit. “Gabriel,” Mike began his lecture. Gabriel knew what was coming and sighed. “I got you that job so you could live in better circumstances. Your previous job was mopping floors! A Novak unworthy…” 

Anger flared up in Gabriel’s chest. He’d gotten that janitor job all by himself. Not one of his siblings, parents or assorted aunts and/or uncles had anything to do with him getting hired by the college. And he’d proudly mopped those halls for six years, until Mike’s twin Lucas had seen him coming from work. Gabriel had still been in his coveralls and Lucas had gleefully gotten his phone out to call their mother. 

Within a week, Michael had arranged for Gabriel to have a top-notch office at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. His job was trying to push their quotations at customers, trying to get the best deal while staying the cheapest. It meant cutting corners Gabriel didn’t want to cut, because cutting those corners meant inferior materials were used, and workers, and later the people using the construction, would be at risk when, not if, the materials failed. 

“I didn’t even _want_ that job, Mikey,” Gabriel snapped, deliberately using that nickname. He knew full well Michael hated it with a passion. “I want a job that I like, one where I can be me, and, so help me any deity that can hear me, any power that might be: I’m gonna get it again. I will be my own man!”

Michael scoffed. “You? You’re never going to be able to do anything. You’re a tiny guy who doesn’t even know what he wants to be.” 

Gabriel felt his anger sparkle under his skin like electricity and he wished Michael would just shut up. A static spark leapt from his fingers to his phone, which went silent. “Mike?” No answer, except the busy signal. Gabriel swallowed. Had that spark killed his phone?

He looked at it, but it seemed fine. He bit his lip again, this time out of worry. He selected another contact and pressed the call button. It rang two times before it connected and he heard an unexpected voice he’d missed a lot. “Gabey? What’s wrong?”

Tears stung his eyes and he had to swallow before he could answer. “C- Cassie? How… I mean… I thought I called Balthazar…” He’d surely intended to call Balthazar. He’d definitely pressed the picture of that grinning mug. And it wasn’t a ‘thick finger mishap.’ Between Cassie and Balthy there were ‘Barnes, Pamela’ and ‘Buchanan, Dave’, and many more.. 

“Gabriel,” his younger, but infinitely wiser, brother said. “You sound upset. What happened?” The simple understanding and acceptance made Gabriel’s temper simmer down. 

Gabriel had missed his baby bro dearly. Ever since Castiel had decided to become a botanist and be of absolute no use to the family business, either by working for it, or establishing connections, he had been disowned and kicked out. Add the fact that Cassie had said he had found a boyfriend, and their mother had declared him dead. Cassie had shrugged and packed his stuff. Gabriel had helped him with a heavy heart. “Don’t worry, Gabey,” Cas had reassured him. “I’m going to be just fine. I’m going to live with Dean. He works with plants, so that will be perfect for me. He even promised his little brother will teach me the fine art of beekeeping.”

Of course his mother had Lucas steal his phone and delete all Cassie’s contact info. Gabriel had felt rotten. Cassie would think he didn’t want to contact him anymore. Only when he’d found a scrap of paper in his sock drawer, three years later, did he stop feeling like that. It was a note from Castiel. 

**Gabriel,** ****

**I’m pretty sure mother will find a way to prevent you from contacting me.**

**Don’t worry about it.**

**I know you are just like me and you will find your way one day. Until you are ready, you can’t contact me. It will bring so much trouble. I hope to hear from you soon.** ****

**Love Castiel**

Underneath that, Cassie had written his phone number and email address. Just to be sure his family didn’t find out about it, he saved the info under ‘Sugar Lump.’ Many times he was tempted to press the call button next to the silly name, but it never felt right or safe. And now, when he’d least expected it, he was talking to his baby brother again. “Cassie…” His voice broke with all the accumulated emotions. “... I miss you.”

A choked off sound came from the other side of the line. “I miss you too. But you sound upset. What happened?”

Gabriel explained, soft sighs interspersing the story. “...and now I probably have to work for Lucifer!” he ended with a complaint. 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Come on, Gabey… Lucas isn’t that bad…” Then he sobered. “But you sound like you need a change. Badly. Hang on a second…” Gabriel heard him cover the mic inefficiently and call out. “Dean… it’s Gabriel…” Some gruff voice rumbled an answering question, to which Cassie replied with a confirmation. Then he uncovered the mic and his voice became clearer again. “I think I know of a place that’s looking for an enthusiastic worker, but I’m not in any position to help you out. It needs to be you. I can only tell you where to go.”

Gabriel smiled at his phone. “That’s all I’m asking for, Cassie. A chance to prove myself.” He could hear his brother’s smile in his answer. He sounded proud too when he gave Gabriel instructions where to go and when. It was two days from now, on May 1st. He dutifully wrote it down and caught up with Cassie for another hour. Feeling much better, he promised Cassie to phone him after the interview, ended the call and decided to go out, and celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was crowded, and it should be. The atmosphere was amazing, the drinks were mixed to perfection, and the music was not too loud, but loud enough to make sure you could say something and not instantly be heard by five other patrons. As was his usual MO, Gabriel flirted with several people. He wasn’t as open as Castiel about it, but he also didn’t care about genders. What they were, or had been, wasn’t of import as long as you were a good person. A nice body was a pro, though, and Gabriel had his eye on a very nice body right now.

He’d wandered in about ten minutes ago, and his tall frame drew Gabriel’s eye instantly. Long, luscious hair, broad shoulders and a cute booty. Hmhmhm. Mentally licking his chops, Gabriel had been watching the giant, who got several interested parties a minute, but blew all of them off with a close lipped smile. Damn. Was the Jotun waiting for someone, or was he just picky? After seven more people got a short talk but nothing more, Gabriel decided he needed to at least try. He made his way over, and opened his mouth to give a line cheesy enough to make the guy either cringe, or if Gabriel was lucky, smile. 

Then the man turned his eyes on Gabriel and nothing came out. Those eyes were amazing. Almond shaped, but not feminine, and the colour… they were a kind of grey-green, but from the pupil, little sunflowers of yellowish brown bloomed. Gabriel stared, lost in them. “Can I help you?” 

Oh holy popsicle sticks… that voice. It was like warm honey wine and Gabriel swallowed hard. “I was going to try and pick you up, or at least flirt heavily, but great Jormungandr are you out of my league.” Why. Why did he say that? The man smiled his teeth bare and Gabriel gave a soft whine. He had dimples. The most amazing guy already, and now he had dimples. “Oh my stars… you’re every wet dream I had.” A muzzle. He needed a muzzle, right now. Heat burned his cheeks and ears and Gabriel turned away, ready to leave and drink away his shame.

A big hand on his arm stopped him. “Don’t go. I like you. What’s your name?”

No way. This had to be a cruel dream. Any person would have happily watched Gabriel leave, but not this fine specimen? “Please? You’re the first person to not try and lie their way into my pants.” 

Gabriel whined. That was the most effective use of puppy eyes he had ever seen. “Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.” What was it with this guy? Gabriel had wanted to be smooth and suave, but instead he was a blundering fool.

Something shifted in those sunflower eyes, but the smile stayed. “Gabriel. The archangel?” Surprised, Gabriel nodded and admitted being guilty. Cringe. “Wow. Religious parents?”

“You don’t know the half of it, Jotun.” That was the main reason their mother had been so ruthless about Castiel having a boyfriend. Their church was adamantly against any form of non-heterosexual relation. Even Inias, who was happily married with Hannah for years, got ostracised when he admitted to liking guys too. The church told him ‘Being bisexual was not a thing. He was just getting hyped up by the liberal left sinners to lure him into his doom.’ Inias had kindly declined any offers to ‘cure’ him. He and Hanna now practiced at another congregation. 

“The kicker, my ice-giant? At home, my family is breaking any and all church rules. But once they meet fellow parishioners… They kicked my baby brother out for having a boyfriend, but one of the twins can be found at the Gomorrah club every Saturday, both mom and dad have side fucks and my oldest sister moonlights as a stripper, just for the fun of it. Hypocrites.” Gabriel blinked. Why was he spilling his guts out at this beautiful giant? It had been his intention to just flirt, maybe get lucky. Trying to regain some vestige of control back, Gabriel gave the large guy a squinted side glance. “Before I disclose all my family secrets, can I at least know your name too?”

The dimples deepened as the smile got wider. “Sam Winchester. Pleased to meet you, Gabe. I’m not out to hear your family secrets, save for one.” The cute head tilted a bit, reminding Gabriel slightly of Cassie. “Did you come over to try and be friends, or…” 

“Depends on what ‘or’ means.” Gabriel rebuffed. “It can be ‘Or did you wanna chat me up and get me alone, then mug me?’ but also: “Or are you secretly as pan as your baby brother, and do you like what you see here?’ That’s another possibility.” Sam’s pretty eyes widened a bit at that one, but Gabriel played it safe and continued. “Maybe it is ‘Or are you going to convince me to join in the teachings of the Lord and renounce thine putrid ways?’ There are a lot of ways that ‘or’ can go, Samwise.”

Sam laughed. A rich, warm sound that came from deep within that broad chest. “I definitely like you, Gabe,” he chuckled. “So, which ‘or’ is it?” It sounded amused and oh so casual, but Sam’s cheeks were a bit reddened and his smile was shy. 

“Definitely the second one, Sammich.” The blush deepened and Sam ducked his head. It was adorable, even on a frikken giant. “You’re a big beefcake buffet, but I think there is much more to you. You feel safe and… like home.” Holy Lævateinn… how many candy corn martinis had he downed? He must be drunk to let his mouth run off like that.

Before Gabriel had remembered how many drinks were clouding his inhibitions, Sam cupped the back of his head and warm lips pressed on his. Caught off guard, Gabriel opened his mouth in a surprised gasp. Sam instantly slid his tongue inside and the world stopped spinning. Sam tasted like ripe, green apples and peaches. Gabriel vaguely wondered what the hell kind of drink Sam had, before surrendering to the heady feeling of a sinuous, delicious tongue mapping his mouth out. 

Sam groaned and reluctantly pulled off. “Mother Freya, Gabe, you’re delicious. Taste like strawberries and whipped cream.” Gabriel looked up into those pretty eyes and gasped. They were aqua blue now, and darkening. He felt his breath catch and licked his lips. Those lust dazed eyes snapped to his tongue and a dark blush crept up Sam’s neck. “Outside, now,” Sam growled and Gabriel nearly tripped over himself getting to the door. 

Once outside Sam pulled Gabriel into another one of those mind blowing kisses and pulled him along towards the alley next to the bar. Pressed against the wall, held up by the sheer muscle of Sam, Gabriel nearly swooned. “Sam… mmm. Sam.”

Panting, Sam pulled away from sucking hickeys on Gabriel’s neck. “Gabe… come to my place, please.” He waved a hand in an elaborate, swirling motion and it pulled Gabe’s eyes away from Sam’s face. At the end of the alley, a blue neon sign glowed. It looked like a fancy V with a rising sun above it. Just at the edge of its glow, Gabriel saw the familiar outline of a door. He’d been in this very same alley several times before. For making out, like now, or for other, less sanitary uses, involving the eviction of bodily fluids. Hey, it was a bar, and sometimes the booze upset your stomach, or filled your bladder. He wasn’t going to apologise for being human. Thing is: He’d never noticed a door there before.

He allowed his mind to wonder vaguely about it, but Sam was back at claiming his neck and a rush of buzzing energy surged through Gabriel. He moaned the filthiest moan yet, and swung his legs around the slim waist. “Take me, my Jotun. Make me yours all the way.”

Sam growled again and moved to the glowing sign. Up close it seemed more like a symbol, painted on the wall, but it shone brighter than a neon sign. Sam halted, shook his head and put his hand on the doorknob. “Nah. I’m too far gone to see this right,” he mumbled as he opened the door and carried Gabriel through. The symbol flared even brighter and died out as they passed the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude. Of all the lousy timings… I’m coming.” That honey sweet voice… Sam, who apparently had to get up, judging by the rustling of the covers and the movement in the mattress. Gabriel stretched and snuggled into the luxurious bedding, listening to the far off rumbling of warm honeyed tones.. It seemed Sam was talking on the phone. He pushed his nose in Sam’s fluffy pillow and inhaled deeply. He’d been there for… he couldn’t even remember how long. Sam had taken him apart and rebuilt him. Several times. Each time as scintillating and wonderful as the first. And the best part was that Gabriel felt no aches. It was like he had drunk from the fountain of youth. 

A soft buzz had him scramble for his phone. It was still in his jeans pocket and he struggled to get it out. Once out, he lay back and checked what the notification was. A text… from Cassie? Gabriel rose his head in alarm as he read it. 

  
  


Oh shit! Something was wrong! Quickly he pressed call and swallowed as it rang. “Gabriel. Thank the stars! You’re ok. You didn’t answer my call before.”

Call? Had they been so loud he missed the intro to Tom Petty’s ‘Honeybee’ blaring through the room? Wow. “I- Ehm. I wasn’t home. I was ehm…” Oh great Jormungandr, don’t let him have to say the actual words to his little brother.

“Oh. You were sleeping over.” Gabriel wanted to kiss Cassie for saving him, but the bitter disappointment made him frown. 

“I’m a grown man, Cassie. What I do is my own business.”

Castiel sighed. “I know. I just hoped… I thought… you know, never mind. Just remember you have an appointment this afternoon.” 

That had Gabriel sit up straight. This afternoon?! Had they fucked away a whole day?! It seemed like just one night… He promised Cassie he’d not miss it and ended the call. After rubbing the sleep from his face, he got his boxers, jeans and socks from the floor. In just his pants, Gabriel padded barefoot to where he heard Sam’s warm voice.

He was standing bent over at the kitchen table, back to the door. Gabriel guessed he was looking at his phone, since he was talking. “I don’t think we should do this anymore... No. I remember. I’m going to the shop in a bit.” Silence, so Gabriel guessed Sam was using a headset of sorts. “Yes. I’m feeling recharged, but I hate that we have to…. sorry. _I_ have to do this to… yeah. I know, you told me. So far in my life, many willing takers, no witch. Well… maybe… No. I- it was a fluke, dude... You know what, jerk? I’m going. I need to… Yes. And then I have to get to the shop. You and your lover set this up. I just hope the guy shows. Later, jerk!” 

He straightened and Gabriel quickly took a few steps back and started whistling Cradles by Sub Urban, acting like he’d just come from the other room. “Say, Samshine, have you seen my shirt?”

Sam looked like a deer in headlights for a second, then his face softened. “Yeah. It’s on the coffee table.” Gabriel thanked him and turned to the living room, but not before he saw Sam smile softly, some elaborately decorated mirror in his hand. It made butterflies dance in his belly. Well, fuck.

Mind whirring, he pulled his shirt over his head. He heard Sam enter the room and sighed. He hated doing this. “Look, Samshine, it was amazing, and I wish I could stay longer, but I have an appointment…”

Sam looked resigned. “I see. I’m in the same situation. I’ll take you back, so we will both be on time.” He cupped Gabriel’s cheek. “I had a great time too, Gabe.” He bent down and gently kissed Gabriel’s lips. “I wish we could stay in,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Gabriel clenched his fists. Damn. This was harder than usual. He definitely wanted to stay, or even see Sam again. But that was not how it was supposed to go. “Yeah, me too, Sambrosia. Maybe next time we’ll even have time for breakfast,” he quipped, but Sam looked saddened as he put on a flannel plaid shirt in red and orange hues. 

They stayed silent, each lost in their own thoughts, as they made their way to the door. Sam seemed reluctant to open it, but he visibly steeled himself and turned the knob. “Bye Gabe. Maybe we’ll see each other again.” He pressed his two fingers to his lips and then gently to Gabriel’s.

The alley looked the same, if more dilapidated in the harsh daylight. Gabriel stepped out and blinked at the sun. When he turned around, he was alone. Had he missed Sam walking past him? Damn. That big guy could tread like a cougar. With a sad sigh and an aching heart, Gabe went home to change for his job interview.


	4. Chapter 4

A flower shop. Cassie had sent him to a flower shop. Oh well. Gabriel always had an affinity with plants and flowers. He squared his shoulders and pushed the door open. The shop smelled like mulch, fresh plants and flowers and a fruity smell that made him miss Sam. 

A redhead stood at the counter, her loud coloured clothes somehow both clashing and not clashing. “Welcome to Avalon Flowers. Can I help you?” She smiled a wide, slightly buck toothed smile.

Normally, Gabriel would have flirted with her, but he didn’t feel like it. The hint of apple and peaches made him long to be back in Sam’s bed. “Hi. I’m here for a job interview.” He tried, but probably failed, to sound as perky as he would usually be. 

The redhead smiled wider. “Oh! Hi! I’m Charlie. You’re gonna be my shift partner! Arthur had to go back to England, leaving me to bear the shifts alone.” She was bouncy, perky and slightly nerdy. Gabriel liked her.

He pointed at her bright yellow Harry Potter shirt. “That Umbridge, what a bitch, right?” Charlie jumped in place and clapped her hands. 

“Books or movies?” she demanded, crossing her arms. Gabriel grinned at her and pulled his battered copy of ‘the Prisoner of Azkaban’ out of his messenger bag. Charlie nodded approvingly, then rounded the counter and punched him in the biceps. “Awesome. I like you, dude. If you get the job, we’re gonna be fine.” 

Rubbing his arm, Gabriel tilted his head. “If? You’re not the one hiring me?” Charlie giggled and punched him again.

“No, doofus. I’ll get the boss. He came in special for you.” She walked to a green door and stuck her head around it. “Hey, Mr. Dubs! Your appointment is here.” Some deep voice answered something grumpily and Charlie pulled back. “Wow. Someone spit on his kale salad this morning…” she mumbled before turning to Gabriel. “He’ll be right out. You can browse, get a feel for the shop.” 

Gabriel was poking at a sickly looking ivy plant. It seemed to be well watered, had enough sunlight, but still it had tiny leaves that looked matted. Around it, the shelf was stocked with several cacti and aloes. “Hey there little fella,” he softly said to it, stroking one of the leaves. “You don’t look so good.” He kind of related to it. All alone, around him only people he didn’t really know. “Scary world out there, huh? I agree. You must feel like a Dutch person in Korea. Whether I’m hired or not, I’m taking you with me.”

“Oh wow. You’re a lot like bossman 2’s boyfriend,” came Charlie’s voice from behind him. “He also talks to the plants.” Cool. LGBTQ friendly employers were a big plus!

Gabriel smiled at her. “Yeah,” he played along. “This little fella needs a spot with more of his own kind. He’s shy and all these cacti are speaking Spanish and he doesn’t feel at home.” 

Instead of laughing, like Gabriel expected, Charlie frowned at the little ivy and nodded. “Sounds logical.” Picking up the pot, she smiled. “Better listen to our new guy, huh? Bossman 1 said he would like to have a full staff again, and I must agree, so I’m not scaring you off. That’s his job.” She turned around and called back. “Found him! It’s safe to come out.” 

It sounded like a tease she often used, so Gabriel didn’t take offence. The door opened and his breath caught. Sam. The boss was Sam? Sam’s eyes looked spooked, but he swallowed and stepped forward. Ignoring the hand Sam extended, Gabriel smirked at him. “Heya, Samshine. Bet you didn’t know it would be this soon,” he quipped, trying to calm his beating heart and hide his absolute obvious case of goo-goo eyes.

Sam blinked in surprise, but said nothing. One giant, warm hand lightly steered Gabriel away from the obviously gaping Charlie. “Dude, you know him? Awesome. I like him, and he talked to Mopey here...” One glare from those kaleidoscope eyes, and she fell silent. “Right… Later. Sorry, Sam.” She gave Gabriel an apologetic shrug and a wink before moving ‘Mopey’ to a sunlit shelf filled with ferns and spathiphyllum. 

Sam lead Gabriel into the office he’d come from and shut the door. “You remember me?” It sounded inordinately surprised and Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“We said goodbye less than two hours ago. Why wouldn’t I?” He didn’t want to admit it, but Sam’s attitude stung.

“And you… you talked to the ivy?” Sam looked sheepish but also hopeful. Gabriel drew himself up.

“So? It looked sad and lonely. I can relate.” He glared at Sam. If the guy was going to judge him about that, they were less compatible than he’d thought.

Sam slumped. “I’m sorry. I think I have a lot to explain. Let’s go back to my place.” He stood and opened a door in the far wall. It bore some faded blue mark, which glowed as Sam put his hand on the wood. It looked like the neon sign in the alley. “Coming?” Sam asked. Gabriel blinked and numbly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok when did my life turn into a Disney movie?” Gabriel demanded when he stepped through the door to find himself in the hallway of Sam’s home. 

“Please, Gabe, come sit down and let me tell you everything.” Sam begged. Curious, Gabriel followed him. As soon as he sat, Sam started pacing. “I- fuck. No.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You- no.. not good enough.” Coming to an abrupt standstill, Sam looked Gabriel straight in his eyes. “You’re Gabriel Novak.”

Staring in disbelief, Gabriel raised one eyebrow. “Yeah? I told you my name when we met.” To his surprise, Sam laughed softly.

“Actually, you didn’t. Not fully, just Gabriel. And I never asked for your surname. You were supposed to be a casual fuck, but…” He didn’t finish that sentence, but started a new. “It’s like Cas and Dean said…” Wait,  _ what?!  _

Sitting up straight, Gabriel interrupted Sam rudely. “You know my brother and his boy-toy?!” He said it as accusingly as he could. When Sam actually smiled, Gabriel sagged in defeat. “Alright then. Tell it all.”

“Thank you.” Seemingly more at ease now Gabriel wasn’t acting like a scorned lover anymore, Sam sat on the other sofa. “So, as I stated, it’s like Cas and Dean said: it takes you so by surprise, you tend to ignore it.”

Pursing his lips, Gabriel settled back. “And what, pray tell, is ‘it’, Sam-I-am?” It. Could he be any more vague?

Sam sighed. “Familiar/witch connection. And before you go off like your brother did: you are a witch. Modern day tends to call you psychic, empaths, lucky-devils and what not, but you really are witches. Dean and I: familiars. Yes, we can shapeshift, but being human shaped is preferable. Familiars are fae. This house? It is built the faerie-realm. Time flow is optional here. That’s how we passed a day here and two in human time. But it could’ve been the other way around, had we not been compatible.” He chanced a quirk of his mouth, testing Gabriel’s reaction. 

Gabriel blinked. “Why take me here in the first place?” It didn’t make sense. At all. “And... well... I can do magic? And you? And what’s with this connection?” The questions just kept tumbling from his mouth.

Sam placed one large hand on Gabriel’s knee, effectively stemming the flow. “Calm down, Gabe. I’ll start with the basics.” A quick squeeze in Gabriel’s knee and he leaned back. “Fae and witches have worked together since pre-Arthurian times. Sometimes our energies are compatible. Certain witches will complete certain familiars. Which is very good for the familiar, since we need extra energy to walk the human world. Every bit of magic we use, we need extra energy. While it is possible for us to get that energy from regular humans, most of us don’t like to do it.” His ears were red and he didn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes.

Something clicked and Gabriel gaped. “You mean to say you need sex to get it? That’s what you do? But what if…” He broke off, not wanting to show how much it hurt to think he’d been a resource, like a Red Bull, or a good cup of coffee. 

Sam bit his lip. “That’s why I was so surprised. Our last kiss was meant to wipe your memory. But since you’re my… I mean, since you’re magical as well, it didn’t take.” 

Gabriel gave him a sly glance. “What did you want to say?”

Beet red, Sam took a deep breath. “We’re soulmates. Like Dean and Cas. It just clicks so easily, you hardly notice. Dean talked to me about it, but until I had to let you go, I didn’t believe him. Yet it all fits. My magic came more effortless, the sex… wow. I felt 10 years younger every time. And I couldn’t stop kissing you. I wanted more, wanted everything. Your adorable pouty face, your wicked sense of humour, it all pulled me in.”

Gabriel nodded. He too had felt younger, and he had noticed a certain bond between them. “But I didn’t do magic. I can’t.”

Sam smirked. “You called Cas a few days ago, while your world was upside down, but you had pressed another contact, right? One a few scrolls away from him.” Gabriel nodded. “Did you feel charged? Electrical? Buzzing?” Another nod. “That was your raw magic, sensing your distress. It made sure you contacted who you needed, not who you thought could help. Why did you pick the ‘Road to Avalon’ bar?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Just felt right,” he muttered, making Sam smile proudly. “I often go there, but that night I  _ needed _ to…”

“That is a Fae friendly bar. The energies must’ve pulled at you.  Let me ask you something. Do I taste special?” 

Gabriel sighed as he remembered their kisses. “Apple and peaches…” he reminisced with a dopey smile. 

A pleased blush rose to Sam’s cheeks. “To me you taste like strawberries and whipped cream. Soulmates can taste the essence of each other. I was so… well, lust crazed after our first kiss, I didn’t put two and two together. Once you left, my mind calmed down and things started getting alarmingly obvious. Like how recharged I felt, but also how you did. Our ‘one time recharges’ tend to feel a little delicate afterwards. Not you. You were a life wire. So I called Dean this morning. He nearly crawled through the looking glass to come over and give you a ‘don’t you dare hurt my baby brother’ talk.”

Filing the ‘looking glass’ comment for later, Gabriel shrugged. “I can do the same. Cassie is two years younger. Are all my brothers witches?” He shuddered at the thought of Lucas doing magic.

“No, sweeting,” Sam reassuringly said, his hand back on Gabriel’s knee and damn did Gabriel like it there! “There is not just a ‘witch-gene’. It also needs an ability to grasp that you, as a whole, are a part of the world, and it is of you. That there is more than 1 truth, 1 dimension out there. For that, you need an open mind and a loving and giving heart. Both you and Cas have that. What I understand from Cas, you two are the only ones in your extended family to do so.”

Blushing at the veiled compliments, Gabriel ducked his head. “Gee. Thanks for thinking that high of me, Sambrosia, but I’m just me.” Sam’s smile told him Sam didn’t agree but knew a lost battle. “So… the looking glass?” Gabriel quickly changed the subject.

Sam stood, and picked up a mirror. The same one he’d been holding that morning. “More reliable than a cellphone,” he grinned.

Gabriel gaped at it. “No fucking way. You’re telling me I can call Cassie on that?” That seemed amazing. He was already making grabby hands at it.

Sam simply stepped behind him, guided the mirror in Gabriel’s hands and kissed his hair. “Go ahead. Think about your brother, read the inscription, and wait.” 

Gabriel squinted at the squiggles on the frame. They made no sense. That prickly, electric feeling came back, mainly around his eyes, and Gabriel used his free hand to rub them and the bridge of his nose. When he looked again, it was perfect English. “Reach out and touch.” The memory of fun days with Cassie when they were kids, came to mind and the mirror turned a glossy black, electric prickles racing down Gabriel’s arms towards it. 

The mirror became clear again and his baby brother’s deep blue eyes looked back at him. “Gabey! Thank the stars, Sam found you!”

Sam chuckled and curled his massive arms safely around Gabriel’s waist, chin hooked over his shoulder. “He found me, Cas. Is Dean there?” 

A sandy haired, beautiful man sauntered into view. “Heya Sammy,” he said in a gruff but warm voice. “Oh! That’s your brother, Honeybee? Nice. Not as beautiful as you, but very attractive.”

Gabriel blushed and Dean laughed. Sam’s arms tightened slightly in comfort. “So, guys, remember this morning? I had to let out a guest?” Cassie bit his lip, Dean looked intrigued. “That was Gabe. He found me two human days ago. We’d been recharging ever since.” The others cheered in unison.

“So you are soulmates?” Cassie asked with a happy grin splitting his face. Sam nodded. “That’s amazing. I only suggested going to ‘Avalon Flowers’ to get you a job, not a soulmate. I’m so happy for you, Gabriel.”

All Gabriel could do was smile, and nod while tears slid down his face. He wasn’t lost like Mopey. He had just found his home.


End file.
